Drowning in her eyes
by LittleMissHotpants
Summary: "Y-You just smile that innocent smile of yours and blush a lot, you just pretend that you're this sweet person and you... you just make everyone fall in love with you." His anger had dissolved into exhaustion and somehow I found that worse. "An-and then you play around with our feelings... It's not fair." Candy/Lysander Candy/Castiel Candy/Nathaniel
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys,_  
_So I started playing on My Candy Love a few months back because I saw an advert on Fanfiction and I decided to start playing as a joke, but for whatever reason I got really into it and here I am. I'm kind of ashamed that a) I'm 16 years old and playing on MCL while the rest of people my age are going out partying and b)the closest thing that I have to a romance is my 100 affinity with the MCL guys. But let's not dwell on that. Here I am, nuff said._

_Okay, so the summary makes the girl sound like a total hoe bag but please give this a shot. I hate any love shapes (triangle, square) and I'm happy with the good old right angle- only two people- but on the homepage it does say 'Make guys fall for you and collect as many hearts as you can'._

_So this story is Lysander/Candy, Castiel/Candy and Nathaniel/Candy but after I've reached the end of this story there'll be a spin off for each of the different guys so y'all will be happy. Oh, and and and, I'm only up to episode 14 and seen spoilers of later episodes so keep that in mind. This story doesn't follow the game (for example: Alexy and Armin arrive prior to Candy) but some things will be based off it._

_Let's all love maths shapes not romance shapes guys! Unless it comes to MCL and then it's okay cause they are all hotties. Oh, and if anyone wants to be friends with me on MCL (because I have no friends... Don't judge, I'm a selfish hoe and just want all the boys to love me instead of gaining lasting friendships) then just put your username in a review. Shamelessly begging for friends here._

_I'm done talking. Bye. I'm making a fool of myself. Super long author's note. Sorry guys, I ramble._

* * *

"And finally..." The principal paused as she pushed open the doors, stepping in front as she ushered me through the doorway, "This is the courtyard."

I exited and stood a little away from the door as my eyes searched around the 'courtyard', I felt colder after being inside for just under an hour and I felt goose bumps start to prick up along the skin of my bear arms. It wasn't anything special; there were some bushes, a bench and a paved area in the centre. But it was nice, the whole school was nice. It wasn't extraordinary, but not many things were.

I rubbed the palms of my hands together as the principal continued talking about enrolment forms and student ID photos and I half listened (making sure that if she asked me any questions, I'd be able to answer. And also wanting not to block her out completely like I'm sure a lot of other teenagers in this position had probably done) while also trying to get used to the new surroundings. I wasn't fond of being a new student part way through the school year but I was going to make the most of it, because what else was there to do? Kick and scream?

The principal made a little squeaking noise and it caused me to look up from the spot my eyes had been fixed upon and turn to her now flushed face. Her own eyes were trained to a figure just exiting through the doors of another building- the gym, I now knew- and she looked rather flustered all of a sudden. In the short time I'd known her, I was coming to realise that her moods swung from calm to annoyed like the balls in Newton's cradle swung side to side.

I briefly wondered whether I'd get used to that.

After the figure had come closer I realised that they were a male with chin length red hair and a somewhat bored expression on their face. I also realised that apparently said male and the principal weren't exactly sharing a pot of tea in her office while laughing over a tray of scones.

"Castiel, aren't you supposed to be in class?" The woman hissed, her glasses sliding down her nose a little as she patted a few wisps of hair down simultaneously.

The boy I now knew as Castiel just quirked up the corner of his lip into a little smirk as he stopped in front of us both, his arms folding across his chest as I saw him eye me up and down. The fact that he was so obviously giving me a once over caused me to have to stop myself from squirming, but despite my lack of comfort I forced a friendly smile onto my lips. "Huh, yeah I got kicked out. I was supposed to be coming to find you, so isn't it lovely that we bumped into each other."

He turned to the principal finally and I tried not to breathe a sigh of relief, I wasn't suffering from extreme low self-esteem but I didn't find any joy in being put under any scrutiny. The principal was still trying to control her hair and while she looked slightly less pink, she certainly wasn't a normal colouring just yet. "W-Well, I'm just showing our new student around. Just... Just go to my office and wait there."

"I'm Aurora... Uh, I'm the new student. I really like the gardening club because of all the flowers," I butted in without thinking and then found myself blushing slightly, I let out a gentle laugh and when I looked over at Castiel he had a small, amused smile curling up the corners of his lips. Gardening club? Flowers?

"Yes, yes, come along now Aurora," The principal was issuing me back inside the school, wafting her hands about in an exaggerated gesture. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her giving Castiel a dirty look over her shoulder and I stifled my laughter.

"Why don't you go and find Nathaniel in the student council room? Yes, Nathaniel will be very helpful."

The principal's hand had found its way to my back and was gently pushing me forward, I may not be any Sherlock but I'm guessing that she didn't exactly want me and Castiel to team up and become BFFs. I continued walking until we were all standing in the school hallway and I guessed that if I didn't get myself into the council room I wasn't going to be invited to that tea and scone session either.

Castiel grunted at her comment and I think that he may have muttered under his breath, "If you want to die of boredom."

I raised up my eyebrow before heading towards the door of the council room, only looking back once to see the principal muttering something under her breath as she walked up the corridor with Castiel slouching along besides her with a grumpy expression on his face, he glanced back at me and our eyes locked for a second before I hurried into the council room, tearing my gaze away from his.

In my haste I found myself half walking, half falling through the doorway into the council room and nearly knocked a chair over in the process. Well done, Aurora, how graceful.

"Are you okay?" A voice spoke up and my head snapped up to see who had witnessed my clumsiness, and my eyes landed on a blonde boy who was sitting down in a chair at the end desk who seemed to have just looked up from rifling through a pile of papers.

I blew the hair that had fallen out of my face away and straightened out the sweater I was wearing as I took a step forward, trying to stop my cheeks from heating up. I'd been here barely five seconds and I'd already blushed enough for a lifetime, "Uh... Yes. Just embarrassed that I can't walk through a doorway without tripping over."

"Ah, mortification, that old thing. It's lucky you're only eye witness was me, I won't go telling anyone," The blonde boy answered as he went back to whatever he was looking at before my noisy entrance. Now that I took the time to observe him I realised that despite the smart shirt he was wearing, he looked kind of rumpled. Like he was stressed out and needed some fresh air. "So what are you doing in here? I hope you don't mind my asking it's just that not many venture into the council room."

I smiled brightly while I tucked some flyaway hairs back behind my ear. I took a few more steps into the room so that there was a shortened distance between us both and shrugged my shoulders, "I'm new and the principal had her hands full and decided to issue me off to a Nathaniel? Uh... I'm guessing that's you."

"You'd be guessing right. I'm Nathaniel," He was looking at me again but with thankfully less scrutiny than Castiel. I really hoped that first impressions didn't count for much seeing as I wasn't doing a very good job on that so far. Blushing like an idiot, talking about flowers, falling through doors...

"Hey, I'm Aurora. Nice to meet you."

Nathaniel's eyebrow twitched up while a smile spread across his lips at the same time, it looked better on him and I got the feeling that he didn't smile an awful lot. It must be all the paperwork. "Nice to meet you too, Aurora... Did the principal sort out your enrolment forms and Student ID photo?"

"Yes, she said that my parents and her sorted all that out last week."

He nodded and I made another step towards him, I wasn't exactly the best with new people and approaching people like they were wild animals probably wasn't best so I just went ahead and sat down in the chair next to Nathaniel.

"That's good, you're all sorted then. Welcome to Sweet Amoris," Nathaniel said and when he turned to look at me he jolted slightly like he hadn't expected me to be so close. I smiled sheepishly at him and he just chuckled while sort of half putting his head in his hands.

"I'm not any mystic Meg but I get the feeling that I'll like it here."

Nathaniel gave me a somewhat surprised look, his eyes opening slightly wider than before as his eyebrows rose at the same time, "Really? Well I hope that your prediction is accurate."

"If everyone else is as nice as you, how would it be wrong?" I just hoped that I hadn't spoken too soon.

* * *

I found myself wandering the hallways at lunchtime, I wasn't the most outgoing girl in the world and I didn't normally just walk up to new people and introduce myself. In a new school that left me just praying that someone would take pity on me and come to talk to me. I decided to just head outside, it was breezy and I knew my hair was bound to frizz up but I should probably be getting my vitamin D for the day. I sat down at the bench and placed my bag in the space beside me; I pulled out my phone and checked through my messages. Three new messages.

_From: Dad_

_hey honey, just wanted to make sure you were settling in okay- dad xx_

_From: Mum_

_Is everything ok? Is everyone nice? You haven't got lost have you? The principal sorted everything out? Just call me if you need anything. Love you x_

_From: Mum_

_Aurora? Sweetie? You are okay aren't you? I'm so worried about you xxxx_

I found myself smiling at my parent's obvious concern, I knew a lot of teenagers weren't happy with consistent pestering from their parents but I was thankful that my parents clearly cared so much about me. I knew a lot of people who weren't so lucky. I sent a quick response telling them both that I was fine, and added on my mum's that she didn't need to worry so much. I knew even while I was typing my message that she was going to worry whatever I said. I was so busy trying to manoeuvre around the key pad, I'd never been a technology fan seeing as we never saw eye to eye- I'd had a lot of fights with my laptop, that I didn't notice the shadow that had fallen over me.

"I heard that we had a new person! I'm so glad that my space as newbie has been filled," An excited voice broke through my reverie and I looked up to find a boy wearing colourful clothes smiling down at me. I was somewhat blinded by the sunlight so I placed a hand to my forehead to block the rays after blinking a few times.

"Is it that tough? What's the initiation? A head-down-toilet situation?" I asked with a grin and the boy laughed before picking up my bag, placing it on the floor before sitting down in the space that was now open on the bench.

"Oh it's not that bad. Just a soaking in the showers," He responded and his big smile told me that he was only teasing with me so I let out a laugh.

"Well at least I'll be clean."

"They don't give you a free shampoo though," He then proceeded to shove his hand into my face as he added; "I'm Alexy."

I took his outstretched hand and shook it, "Aurora."

"So I'm going to introduce you to my 'crew'. Otherwise known as the best people in this school," He then took me by the hand without warning and I only just had time to grab my bag before I was being pulled up off the bench and across the courtyard. I think I saw Castiel giving us a curious look from across the courtyard but I ignored it as I was dragged through the doors of the school that I'd previously exited. I hurried after Alexy as we darted down the hallway, making sure that I didn't trip for the second time today and also listening to the sound of our footsteps beating against the linoleum.

Before I knew it I found myself in a classroom that didn't look that dissimilar to the council room, I'd probably been taken to see this classroom earlier on my little school tour but I hadn't really registered all that much seeing as I was still feeling a little overwhelmed with being in a new school. It didn't seem like not that long ago I was in a completely different town with completely different people.

Alexy still had held of my hand and he used his free hand to do an extravagant sweeping gesture in front of my body as he said in a loud voice to the few people that were in the room (after closer inspection later after regaining my balance and losing the fear that I'd be dragged away again like a flip flop on the beach stuck in the waves I realised there was a girl sketching, a boy frantically tapping on a video console and a red headed girl who was chattering to them both while the two of them seemed to be ignoring her.)

"Guys, behold..." He trailed off and I think he was trying to gain suspense as after a long pause he added, "The Aurora. A new species that has been put into a strange habitat, I think we should all welcome her into our wolf pack."

"Hey! I heard there was a new girl, Nathaniel mentioned it to me earlier," The red headed girl smiled and paused her conversation with the two either side of her as she looked up at the two of us as I hovered in the doorway and Alexy held my hand.

Alexy led me over to the desk in front of them all and sat down in one of the chairs, he let go of my hand and I sat down in the seat next to him as I smiled at the three in front of us. The girl who was sketching had shut her book and had turned her attention to us, a shy smile was playing at the corners of her lips and she looked so cute that they should sell dolls of her. The boy was continuing to tap away at his games console but after a few seconds paused it and placed it down on the desk.

I turned to the girl who'd spoken and nodded, "I spoke to him when I first arrived. He seems really nice."

"Yes, he's really helpful," She answered and I briefly thought back to Castiel's comment earlier when we'd been in the hallway. "I'm Iris, it's really great when we have new people. Last time it was Armin and Alexy, now I can't imagine what it'd be like without them both."

"Hi, I'm Violette," The purple haired girl greeted quietly, looking down at the sketchbook on the table in a timid gesture. I sent her a cheerful smile to try and get her to relax slightly, I knew how it felt to be shy in front of new people and I was surprised that I was holding up so well. I guess it was because everyone was so lovely.

"And I'm Armin," The boy added as a small grin blossomed on his lips.

"Armin? We have a lot of names beginning with 'A' here... Alexy, Armin, Aurora. We could start a club," I exclaimed a little too excitedly than was probably necessary. All three of them (with Violette smiling slightly wider in an amused way) laughed at my comment and whether it was because of my inability to not think things through before speaking or something else I didn't know.

"And our club hangout could be the tree house I made on Sims," Armin said after his laughter had quietened and Alexy rolled his eyes at his brother's (they looked like twins?) comment.

"Uh, if we're having anything Sims related then I get to choose our club's theme tune," Alexy answered and I grinned while simultaneously nodding my head in agreement. I could work with both of those things; as long as Alexy wasn't a huge Justin Bieber fan then it was all cool with me.

"I can provide food!" I raised one hand in the air in a voluntary gesture.

"Food? Will chips be some of that food?" Armin asked and I laughed. I felt really comfortable around Armin and Alexy, which didn't happen often seeing as I did tend to get a spurt of shyness to start with. But I really got the feeling that I'd fit in with them, and I liked that feeling. It was like a warm, safety blanket.

"If that's an official request? Chips are on the menu."

"Oh, I'd really like to be in a club... Maybe I'll ask Melody and Rosalya to form a club with me. You can join too, Violette. We could be the rival club and have competitions," Iris butted in with a smile on her face and I returned it with my own.

"The fight for the spot of number one club? I like it, sounds like this game I play called-"

Then Alexy and Iris said at once; "Armin!" For some odd reason, and this may be a shot in the dark, I got the idea that Armin was a gamer.

* * *

We all parted ways once the bell had rung through the calm that had started to fall over the five of us like a warm blanket and pierced it into a state of no repair. We scattered down the hallways to our various lockers and I was left alone again. I wasn't totally dependent on other people but I considered myself like a... dog?- I needed companionship. I liked human interaction. But I was alright; I could be an independent woman!

I headed to my assigned locker and turned in the combination before pulling the door gently open, making sure that it didn't clatter against the locker next to mine. I looked in the small mirror and studied my face in it for a second. A little mascara was smudged but I fixed that, I flattened out the wavy lengths of my long pale brown hair and then turned away from my reflection. I put my bag in the bottom of my locker and after I got out my History textbook spun around to be startled instead into bumping the back of my head against the locker.

A sharp sting echoed down my head and my hand went up to rub the sore spot as I looked at the person who had made me jump. They had a smirk on their lips and they looked to be biting back laughter. I frowned slightly, my hand still touching the tender spot before I turned back round to close my locker like I wished. I hugged my books to my chest before turning back to face Castiel.

"So, aren't you Aurora? The uh, new student?" Okay, so he was mocking me. We hadn't even known each other five seconds. "Hmm... Don't you like the gardening club?"

"Yep, that's me. It's nice to meet you," I responded, thinking it best not to get annoyed at his comment as I plastered on a sweet smile while I internally squirmed at my own stupidity. He tilted up an eyebrow, apparently surprised by my comment. Maybe he expected me to get angry at him, I got the feeling that he often left people with that distinct emotion.

"Maybe I should call you Little Miss Clumsy instead?" He asked as he nodded his head in the direction of my hand that had once again gone to rest at the back of my head.

I was about to reply when another boy appeared at Castiel's side. Castiel looked at him out of the corner of his eye before turning back to me and I took a second to look at the boy for myself. Victorian clothes? I liked it. He had a small smile tilting up the corners of his lips and it made me think that he was trying to stop it from fully forming.

"Huh, now we've got our own resident Mister Forgetful. If you two had children they wouldn't last a second in the real world."

"I'm Lysander," The boy said to me as he completely ignored Castiel. Clearly he was used to his comments. I directed a smile at Lysander and let my hand drop from the back of my head once more to hold it out for him to shake. He looked at my hand for a second before shaking it. I liked the sound of his voice, it was calm and soothing and I think that if a piano could speak then it'd sound kind of like Lysander. It was a good thing that I liked the piano.

"Aurora."

"I guessed as much. You've been trending in the hallways," Lysander responded and I inwardly cringed. That was one of the things I hated: being made a topic of conversation.

"What, 'hash tag new-girl-really-likes-flowers'?" Castiel asked somewhat sharply and I looked over at him with a frown etched between my eyebrows before I shook my head and replaced it with a grin. Lysander gave Castiel an odd look as his gaze darted from Castiel to me and then back again.

"I can deal with that, at least the good old people in the social network world of Hallway speak the truth," I shrugged up my shoulders, a bright 100 watt smile on my face. Lysander turned to rise up his eyebrows while a small smile played around on his lips and while Lysander looked a mixed between confused and amused, Castiel was trying to fight back a smile.

"Do I want to know what's going on here?" Lysander questioned and it was Castiel's turn to shrug his shoulders, but his shrug was accompanied by a grunt while any smile that was forming had died as quickly as it'd started to form. "Hm."

Castiel had turned away from looking at me and had faced his body towards Lysander now so I took the moment to resume hugging my book against my sweater clad chest while I let my hair tumble out from the flower clip that had tucked it safely back from my face. My smile had slowly morphed into a small, barely there one now. I guessed that the bell would be going soon and I should probably getting to class, I hated being late. It irked me when others were late, and I hated myself if I ever arrived later than the specified time.

"Hey, uh... Guys, I don't want to be rude but... Where's Mrs Courts' History classroom?" I scuffed the toe of my brogues against the floor and bit down on my lower lip as I looked down at my shoes.

Both of them had been in conversation, about what I don't know because they'd lowered their voices to just above a whisper, but when I spoke both their head's snapped up to face me. After a slight pause Lysander said: "I have History next with her. I can show you?"

The grin returned to my lips, "Thanks. I was afraid I'd be wandering around the hallways all period like a little lost sheep."

"A lost sheep? It's good I'm here then," Lysander said after he let out a soft chuckle at my comment. I nodded in agreement at his comment, not quite fancying being lost in the hallways. "I don't think that I'd be very good at shepherding."

"Yeah, you'd lose all the sheep," Castiel butted in with a roll of his eyes. Just at that moment the bell cut through the air and Castiel glanced up at where it was coming from, "That's my signal to leave. Don't miss me too much, Lysander..." He paused for a second, shoving his hands in his pockets before adding. "Tulip."

I really wouldn't be living this flower thing down; I think that Castiel thrived due to other people's discomfort.

"Let's get to class."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey,  
So I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter, it all meant so much to me and I'm glad that you all liked it. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint but it probably will do seeing as I haven't slept in 48 hours and I'm food deprived. Thank you school work and chess competition (making chess cool since 2010) _

_Okay, so this is weird. All the conversations in this are a little surreal but you all know that these are exactly the conversations we're all having at school- I don't care what the rest of the FanFiction world thinks but the average teenager doesn't sit around talking about parties and boys. _

_I couldn't resist the part about Lysander and the pen. I'm sorry! I just had to. _

_Next chapter we'll meet Amber and everything will hopefully kick up a notch but until then I thought that all the relationships should be expanded upon. I will add drama in some way and we will meet the rest of the characters soon but until then I've got some quality time with our guys for you all. _

_Thanks everybody xx_

* * *

Lysander walked with me down the corridor, his steps evenly spaced and slow (something which I liked because it meant that I could stay in pace despite my little legs) and I kept darting my gaze towards him on the short walk to the classroom but he didn't look at me once. He was quiet, and I could only hear the slow rumble of his breathing and the sound of his footsteps. I disliked it, I hated silence a lot and I constantly wanted to fill it.

"I hate silence," Although maybe I didn't do it successfully.

Lysander turned to me for the first time then as he slowed further, and he gave me a look that I was accustomed to seeing on his face despite the short period of time that I'd known him (a mix between confused and amused) and I realised that I had made a fool out of myself in front of the majority of people I'd met today and it was only just past lunch.

"You're a funny girl," Lysander responded as we neared the History classroom and then proceeded to draw to a halt outside, Lysander didn't go in straight away and instead turned to face me for a second before he made a move to push the door open.

I didn't know whether to be offended or not so I just remained silent for a second, a curious smile forming on my lips as I tried to figure it out, "Is that good or bad...?"

"It's either, it depends what you think about yourself."

"Oh, well I'm not anything special but I think that I'm okay with that. Or I will be," I spoke after a slight pause, choosing my words very carefully because I wasn't sure what exactly I thought about myself. Except the fact that I didn't understand anything and I was acutely aware of that fact.

"Well, 'to love one-self is the beginning of a lifelong romance'," Lysander answered and my smile broke out into a full on grin. He quoted Oscar Wilde, and I really did like his work as well as the beautiful way he had with words. And I liked that someone else was appreciating those words other than me.

"And 'Quotation is a serviceable substitute for wit'," I replied before moving past him to open up the door of the classroom and flouncing inside, shooting a smile over my shoulder before slipping into a chair towards the centre of the classroom. I expected Lysander to go and disappear off to sit with his friends but a few minutes later when I'd looked up from my History textbook, I saw that he'd taken the seat beside me and it made me smile slightly.

I liked History, I don't know what it was about learning about the past that was so interesting (especially seeing as everyone you learnt about was dead by now anyway) but I just liked seeing how a single person could help build up a country to how it is today, whether it be for good or for bad.

After the class' chatter had died down and everyone had stopped shooting curious questions my way (_"Why did you have to move? I heard that it was because you got expelled from your last school for having drugs in your locker." "I erm heard that your dad is like... A totally big businessmen. Is he really rich?"_) that got more and more ridiculous as the minutes progressed (_"I heard you used to be a pop-star in Germany..." "What's it like being in prison while pregnant?"_), the teacher clapped her hands together and with barely a glance at me got class started.

I let my finger trace along the words on the shiny surface of my brand new textbook, and jotted down facts in the notebook that I brought. I'd gone on a mad dash in Staples at the weekend and leaving the shelves practically empty. I'd bought loads of cute little pens with flowers and animals on.

I heard the clearing of a throat and automatically looked up, despite knowing that it probably wasn't directed after me seeing as most people's interest in me had died out by now. But to my surprise, Lysander was leaning across his desk towards me with a sheepish look on his face, "By any chance have you got a pen? I've lost mine."

"A pen? What kind? I think this one with a deer on would be perfect for you," I rummaged around in my pencil case before pulling out the pen in question, holding it up triumphantly before deciding to pass the pen over.

Lysander eyed the pen in the palm of his hand and shook his head, "It's perfect for me?"

I just nodded my head with a light laugh and shrugged up my shoulders, I knew he probably wanted to know why but I didn't know the answer so I didn't provide one. Instead I turned back to my textbook, looking at him only to press my finger to my lips and shush him but when I ducked my head back down a smile crept onto my lips against my will. I saw Lysander fighting back a smile as well out of the corner of my eye.

The class went by as quickly as any class could go, and when the bell rung the twenty or so students hopped from their seats like the plastic had suddenly become burning lava, and the flurry of students that darted towards the door in a wave left me feeling disorientated. My classmates were out the door before I'd even scrambled out of my seat so when I finally managed to ungracefully struggle to my feet I looked around somewhat dazed. I scooped up my books and shuffled them into a neat pile before pulling them to my chest.

I was just about to turn to exit the classroom, thinking that the way had already been cleared as the classroom was deserted minus the teacher, when I slammed into Lysander's chest. I looked up at him through the curtain of my hair that had fallen into my face before blowing it out of the way.

"Careful there," Lysander said in his soft voice as his hands went out to hold the tops of my arms gently as he steadied me, "Don't want to fall."

"I've already made a fool out of myself in front of everyone today, I can handle a fall," I answered as I tried to stop myself turning fuchsia, I think Castiel had already established that it wasn't the best colour on me. "But thanks for saving me anyway."

"You haven't made a fool in front of me," Lysander replied and I stopped the tumble of words that pointed out that I just had. He removed his hands from my arms and then reached across to his desk to pick up his books before holding out the pen to me. "This is yours."

"Hey, you can keep it," I said as I wafted his hand away. "I've already got loads and you might need a spare pen in the future."

He rose up his eyebrows, smiled slightly before pocketing the pen. He tucked his books under his arm before tilting his head to the side in a thoughtful gesture. "What lesson have you got next?"

"Latin."

"Ah, well this is where I bid you farewell. Don't go getting lost, little sheep," Lysander answered before practically sweeping out of the classroom leaving me staring after his back, feeling emotions that I didn't even know the name of. I stood there for a second before following him out.

* * *

As the last lesson of the day drew to a close, I found myself yawning into my hand due to the fact that I was feeling a lot more tired than I had minutes before. I rubbed at my eyes as I got slowly to my feet, I don't know what it is about languages that really takes it out of you but I know that I'm definitely not going to become a translator late on in life. I picked up my books and manoeuvred myself through the maze of desks towards the open doorway, smiling at the teacher at the front who was struggling to hold the mountain of textbooks and stop them from creating a landslide.

"Do you want any help?" I asked him and he sighed in relief, poking his head around the tower so that I could see his face.

"Would you?" He said in return, and at my nod he passed me a quarter of his pile. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem Mr Faraize," I answered as I adjusted to the weight of the books while I shuffled my own things up under my armpit. "Where are these going?"

"To the teacher's lounge," He responded as he walked towards the door and past me, making sure to keep the books balanced as he led me down the corridor with my own stack. The corridors were pretty clear now, there were only a few stragglers who were late out of class or heading towards after school clubs, so it was easy to get down the corridor without having an accident.

The teacher's lounge wasn't that far away so we got there in a short space of time despite having to walk slower in order to keep the books safely in a pile and away from the floor. Mr Faraize opened up the door and gestured with his hand so that I could walk past him. I shuffled past him and into the colourful world of the teacher's lounge. I glanced around quickly, noting the absence of teacher's and I guessed that they were all still in their various classrooms, before placing the books on the table.

"Thanks again," Mr Faraize told me as he put his pile next to mine. "It's Aurora, right? You've been a big help, I would have ended up spilling the books everywhere."

"Well I'm pleased to have helped," I answered honestly before shooting him a smile and exiting the room, pulling the door closed behind me. I stepped out into the now silent stretch of hallway, my footprints as I headed to my locker being the only sound apart from the soft rumble of my breathing. I stopped at my locker, opened it up and pulled out my floral satchel. I opened up the clasp and emptied my books into it before closing it, swinging it up onto my shoulder.

The few students that were in the hallways had now dwindled to just me and it suddenly felt too quiet for me to be comfortable with. I slammed my locker shut, the sound seeming a lot louder in the low hum of the halls. It seems eerie and I have no doubt that if my life was a film, a crazy axe murderer would be prowling the halls to behead me right now. My imagination may be getting the better of me, but I swear that I saw a weird shadow out of the corner of my eye.

I was a sensitive kind of girl; I scared easy, so when I heard footsteps heading towards the stairwell I wanted to slip into my locker and curl up into a ball to make sure nothing could hurt me. It was just the fact that everything was so still, and not in a let's-all-appreciate-the-beauty-of-the-world silence but in a someone-wants-to-kill-you quiet sort of way. The lights had been switched off in the hallways, the only glow coming from under classroom doors and the school had a grey tint to it- like someone had adjusted the settings on a photograph- and all I could hear was footsteps. It was creeping the bejeezies out of me.

I couldn't fit into my locker so my next idea was to run. But apparently I, like numerous blonde cheerleaders, had a complex where I had to go towards the weird noise. I had literally become Velma from Scooby Doo who wanted to search for clues; I don't know why I couldn't be Shaggy. He was my favourite and we both liked food.

That's how I found myself peeking out from behind a door into the stairwell with my breathing heavy, my heart beat pulsing in my ears and my hands clammy. I certainly didn't expect to be in this position when I came to school today.

That's when I spotted Nathaniel heading down the stairs.

I stepped out from behind the safety of the door and breathed a sigh of relief, my hand going out to rest against my heart. Nathaniel stopped his descent down the stairs at the sight of me as his eyebrows twitched up in confusion. He paused for a second before continuing down the stairs, "Aurora?"

"Okay, so don't judge me... But I thought you were a psycho killer who wanted my head above your fireplace."

"Uh... I don't know what to say to that."

"If there is any chance that my assumption is correct, I'd just like to say that Alexy's head would be a 100% better choice. He'd really brighten up the room," I answered and Nathaniel looked at me like I'd just developed a second head. At least if that was the case we could have a head each and I'd still get to keep one.

"I think that you should probably explain some things," Nathaniel said in response as he stopped in front of me, his head angled downwards to face me as he let a chuckle escape his lips.

I took a second to respond as I looked up at him, biting at my lower lip before lowering my gaze to my shoes as I whispered, "... I heard footsteps and I uh, may have jumped to conclusions."

"I don't think you should watch any more horror films."

"That would probably be for the best... Maybe we can just forget that this incident ever happened?" I asked as I raised my head back up to face him. His eyes were crinkling in amusement and he was shaking his head.

"That's not going to happen," He responded and I frowned a little, my nose crinkling up at the same time.

"Then will you keep it a secret?"

"It seems that this is becoming a recurring thing. But I know that this information wouldn't do very well in the hands of Castiel so I'll do the right thing," Nathaniel smiled and I beamed up at him in response.

"Thank you," I said in a sing-song voice as I turned to head back out to the hallway with the little dignity I still had left. I heard Nathaniel's laughter but didn't turn back around, even when he shouted his goodbye to my back. I waved over my shoulder at him before continuing out to the car park.

* * *

I clicked the lead onto my dog Lunar's collar and then stepped out into the orange glow of the world that was only achieved during a sunset. The sky was alight with rich oranges and yellows and it was in that moment that I remembered why I loved sunsets so much. The branches of the trees were stark against the backdrop and I smiled to myself.

Tugging the sleeves of my sweater over my hands I took off at a brisk walk- the park, as I realised yesterday- was only a five minute walk from my house and I was going to make good use of that fact. My feet hit the pavement with a relaxing thump and I let the sound of bird calls reach my ears. I don't care what anyone said, a 'soothing' bath or classical music could not beat this. I wrapped the lead slightly round my hand so that I had a better grip and used my other hand to tighten my ponytail.

The roads were empty as they only ever could pre-rush hour and I crossed over to the other side of the street quickly. I turned off into the park, pushing the gate open with my hip as I started to follow the route around the lake in the centre. It really was beautiful; the ducks gliding across the smooth surface.

I made sure to keep Lunar close to my side, she had a thing for chasing ducks and I really didn't want to have to wade into the depths of water to retrieve her like I had on previous occasions. I was barely a fifth of the way around the lake when I heard someone call my name.

I didn't know whether it was just the wind so my head flung round so fast that I nearly hurt my neck, but there to the left of the path was Violette sitting on the bench. She was smiling at me rather timidly, like she was scared I'd shout at her, and waited for a second to see my response (which was a cheerful wave and grin) before she bundled up her sketchbook and headed over to me.

"Hi... Would it be okay if I uh, joined you?" She asked in a quiet voice, looking down at the dirt track beneath our feet. I tucked my arm through hers and laughed.

"Go right ahead," I answered with a big smile and she gave a smaller one in return. She looked down at the dog that was happily sniffing her shoes for a second before looking back at me with trepidation. I gave her a reassuring look, making sure to let her know that Lunar wouldn't hurt her before saying. "She wouldn't hurt a fly... She'd chase it, scare it enough to cause a lasting impact and make it wish it was dead, but she wouldn't hurt it."

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best way to put Violette's mind at rest. I wrinkled up my nose and cleared my throat as I tried to make up for my comment. "But you're not a fly!"

I must have somewhat made up for it because Violette gently patted the dog's head before returning to her stance of clutching her sketchbook, "She's cute."

"I'll give her that, she is really cute. I dressed her up as Scar from Lion King and she still managed to look adorable- in an evil, Mufasa killer sort of way."

"I've never seen Lion King," Violette answered as she turned to look at me. She shrugged one of her shoulders while she bit down on her lower lip. I widened my eyes at her and then laughed, she must be joking. Everyone's seen Lion King. At the confused look on Violette's face I stopped laughing.

"You haven't seen Lion King?" Violette shook her head and I sighed very deeply. "Okay, we're going to watch Lion King some time. Everyone has to see Lion King."

Violette smiled and nodded her head. "I'd like that."

"I should have known that you'd be the kind of girl with a stupidly small dog."

My eyes darted away from Violette at the sound of a new voice, and rather than my eyes leading me to the newcomer it was instead the pulling of the lead as Lunar tried to run towards a big black dog. My eyes moved away from the dog and up the body of the person next to it until they finally reached the face. Castiel. I continued to feel the tug in my arm as Lunar tried to break away from me but I pulled her back so that she was by my side.

I placed one hand on my hip as I frowned at Castiel, my eyebrows furrowing together as a funny look fell across my face. "She's neither stupid nor small. You can say whatever you like about my love of sunflowers, but you can't insult my dog."

Castiel rose up his eyebrows and stayed quiet for a second before he just full on laughed at me, this made me slightly grumpier and my frown turned into a pout. This didn't help matters in the slightest because Castiel then proceeded to laugh louder. I don't even know what was so funny. I took to playing with the hem of my dress rather uncomfortably as the toe of my shoe burrowed its way into the ground.

Castiel's dog had made use of its owner's distraction and trotted over to look down at Lunar, they looked at each other for a second before they started sniffing one another and I just decided to look away as they got to know one another. Castiel paused his laughter as he spotted the loss of his dog from by his side and then a scowl fell across his face.

"Demon, come back. You can do so much better than that... thing. Your children would look like lab experiments," Castiel yelled at his dog and I rolled my eyes. Violette had been squirming at my side through this whole conversation and now she was practically hyperventilating.

"Lunar, honey, don't listen to the mean man. Any problems with the genetics would all come from his side," I turned to look down at Lunar but she paid no attention to me. The two dogs had ignored both Castiel and I as they continued to sniff and look at one another. If Lunar came back with Demon (literally) babies then I would not be bestowing any approval.

"He hasn't liked any other dog until he met your little rat," Castiel said to me and I stamped my foot, earning a chuckle out of him before he turned back to his annoyed face. "What kind of name is Lunar anyway?"

"It's better than Demon. If our dogs unfortunately mate, then you're certainly not naming the puppies," I answered and Castiel practically growled. Violette looked like she wanted to hide behind me at that moment; she was clutching onto her sketchbook with a lot of force and looked really uncomfortable.

Violette quietly but in with a: "You could both name half of the litter?" But despite a frown from me and a scoff from Castiel, this comment basically went ignored. I really did feel sorry for Violette, she clearly hated when people got annoyed with one another but I wasn't going to let Castiel just get away with saying whatever he wanted.

"You'd be naming them after planets. I don't want any dog called Pluto in the world."

I shook my head while simultaneously huffing in a rather exaggerated way as I replied. "There's already a dog name Pluto in the world. Didn't you watch Disney cartoons?"

"Well I don't want another one, one's bad enough," Castiel was trying to haul Demon away from Lunar now by his collar but it wasn't working out to well. Demon was sneering and if a dog could scowl, he was doing that right now. Lunar was just looking really pleased with herself as she wagged her tail.

"I'll repeat, didn't you watch Disney cartoons? Pluto is the reason I wanted a dog."

"I'm done with this conversation," Castiel said and just shook his head, he was now trying to call Demon while clapping his hands in a bid to get him to come but the dog was having none of it. "Fucks sake Demon. Come on."

I really hated when people swore so I outwardly cringed but Castiel didn't notice because he was attaching the dog's lead in a big to drag him away. I scooped up Lunar into my arms while he was doing this. "One of the perks of having a 'stupidly small dog' hey?"

Castiel just narrowed his eyes at me, grunted and then finally managed to pull the dog away. Demon was still glancing back at Lunar who was wriggling in my arms but Castiel successfully managed to get them both a safe distance from the two of us. Now that Castiel was gone I turned towards Violette and smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Oh, it's no problem. Castiel can be kind of aggressive sometimes," Violette answered and I had to smile. Bless her, she'd been practically shaking but she still didn't make a big deal out of it. She was adorable.

"Why don't we finish this lap and go back to my house to watch Lion King? I can make us hot chocolates."

"With marshmallows? Of course," Violette said and I let out a quiet giggle before I re-linked our arms as we continued around the lake. Overall, this hadn't been a bad first day. I just wondered what tomorrow would be like.


End file.
